


Valentines's day in the Discovery

by Lizzy_69



Category: Michael burnham - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, spock - Fandom
Genre: Brother, Charming - Freeform, Discovery, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Story, Love Triangles, Michael Burnham - Freeform, Sex, Sister - Freeform, Spock - Freeform, Spock and Michael, Spock/michael burnham, Star Trek - Freeform, tilly - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_69/pseuds/Lizzy_69
Summary: It was Valentiney's day. Spock found a mysterious vial on his desk. After he meet with Tilly and smelled the vial the get mad and ended up in the bed, after that Michael have shown up and she joined them too.





	Valentines's day in the Discovery

It was Valentine’s day, Spock have found a little present on his desk after he woke up. He can’t even imagine who could take it here, so his first thought was to ask Michael about that. He know she will notice if someone try to get closer to him. After examining it closer, it looked like a little vial of perfume or something like that. He thought it was weird, he always take shower and his clothes were clear. Who could send it to him?  
All the way to Michael’s room he was thinking about this. Finally he arrived, but it seemed there were nobody in there. He tried several time to enter, but no one answered. After few minutes later, Tilly had shown up and stepped to Spock  
\- Hey Spock, what’s going on? Are you waiting for Michael? Is she dressing for too long? I will hurry up her! – said Tilly happily.  
Then she opened the door, but no one was in there.  
\- I thought Michael is here. – said she confused.  
\- Actually, I think you could help me too. – started Spock calmly.  
\- I’m listening! – said Tilly excited.  
\- I found this little vial in my desk next to my bed when I woke up. I can’t imagine, how could it landed there. Maybe you could help me to figure it out. – said Spock.  
\- Yes, sure. Give it to me! – said Tilly and grabbed the vial immediately.  
She unrolled the top of it and smelled it, she was sure it is a perfume as Spock had thought too.  
\- It’s a perfume. A really great one, but it is for women.  
\- Maybe it’s a joke. –said Spock and wanted to get back the vial, when Tilly have suddenly changed.  
Her pupils went wide and her cheeks get red.  
\- Maybe we should wait for Michael inside! – said Tilly and pushed Spock through the door.  
\- Is something wrong? – asked Spock innocently.  
\- No, no, absolutely not, just would like to show you something. – said Tilly and blushed.  
After the door closed she take the vial down on a desk and suddenly take off her top.  
\- Miss Tilly, are you all right? – asked Spock still calmly.  
\- Yes, but it’s too hot here I think so. Maybe if you…- and grabbed the vial, unroll the top of it and put in front of Spock’s nose.  
He couldn’t even react, it happened too fast. After a deep breath of the mysterious scent it has had it’s effect on him. He grabbed her and pushed to the bed. His further distant behaviour was in the past. He become passionate and wild. Kissed Tilly everywhere and take of his shirt too. They wrapped wildly and passionately kissing and touching each other.  
When suddenly the door opened and Michael entered the room. She was shocked when saw her brother and Tilly wrapped together half naked on the bed.  
\- What are you two doing? Are you totally mad? – shout out Michael.  
\- This vial, it’s the responsible for everything. – answered Spock confused.  
\- What? – asked Michael angrily and unroll the vial. – It’s a perfume, don’t sad to me that this vial is responsible…- and she silent suddenly.  
After accidentally smelled the scent of it. She take off her top too and joined them in the bed. Now three of them were kissing each other and touching everywhere. The rest of clothes were taken off and three naked body had sex on a single bed.  
That via of perfume took of their mind and not even thought about anything just kissing and grabbing each other.  
After an hour they gained back their normal selves and with regret started to collect their clothes and dressed up.  
\- We should never speak about this to anybody. – started Spock strictly.  
\- Absolutely not!- told Michael harshly and finished her dressing up. – This vial was really a bad joke. I think we should warm the captain about this perfume.  
\- No, no, no! – shouted Tilly frightened. – I will destroy it in the lab.  
\- But if this is an attack against the crew, the captain should known about that. This vial bothers human mind, even mind too. It’s impermissible to bother the crew. It could lead to a serious problem!  
\- Okay, but we will not tell about what was… what was happened. – said Tilly lubberly.  
\- Of course not. – provided Michael. - Just we say it’d exist. How could it sum up if anybody would have known that I had sex with my own brother. It could cause a serious treatment.  
\- Absolutely not acceptable. – agreed Spock firmly.  
\- I was virgin. – said Tilly quietly.  
\- What? – asked Michael surprised.  
Tilly just can’t look up to them.  
\- I’m so sorry. – said Spock apologetically. – I wasn’t wanted to take away your virginity.  
\- The second one will be better. – said Michael in encouragement and make a grin.  
Spock wasn’t said anything just raised his eyebrows in disapproval and take away the vial.  
\- I will figure it out who did this to us. – said firmly and leaved the room.


End file.
